Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 32
Episode 32 - "It looks kind of like a Butt-Hole..." Spacedate: 4257.105.12.00 We pick things up for Episode 32 with the Delta Squad Marines stepping out of a Portal of unknown provenience, hopefully still on Laak 3 and ideally closer to their latest quest goal? The Sinister Mage appeared to have kept up his end of the bargain, as when the crew emerged from the Psionic bend in the space-time continuum they were not any number of miles underground in the lava filled caverns of what passes for hell on this world, but in fact at a crossroads out in the countryside surround by scattered copses of trees, with a bridge over a river laying in the middle distance to the east. Knowing that their instructions were to cross the bridge and follow the river to the south until they came into site of a ruined keep on the west horizon, (then turn east again, and look for caves), they headed out. Spacedate: 4257.105.14.42 About 2 and three-quarters of an hours of heading up-river through the Borderlands later, some Navigation and Perception Checks were made and the Marines spotted the outline of a ruined Keep on the horizon. They noted that it appeared that the main tower of the ruin appeared to have been melted like a candle, then they made their turn to the east and moved on ahead. After another 45 minutes of heading wast, additional Perception Checks were also made and what appeared to be a cave, ("It looks kind of like a Butthole..." - Note: Arbiter did not draw this map), was observed ahead through a break in the trees. Additional Additional Perception Checks were also made, (and failed), and the Squad was partially, (mostly Sprout), ambushed by Bokolds! Spacedate: 4257.105.15.34 As the Marines cautiously approached the cave entrance, suddenly polished sling stones started flying out of the copse of trees just above the cave. As Sprout failed to Perceive, he was unable to Defend, so his Armor was blown right off before he even had a chance to react. The rest of the opening volley went off of Ray's AC, as the stones were not Armor Piercing, (unlike almost all of the Bokolds' other attacks). Enraged, Sprout charged in, triple defending against another volley of Sling-Stones on the way, (and temporally dodged 2 Fire-Bombs as well), and moved right up and into the trees, revealing the concealed Bokolds; small (ish-medium), reptilian humanoids with ridiculous little wings. There were 2 Slingers and 2 Wyrm Priests, as well as a Bolkold Dragonshield. Meanwhile, the rest of the Squad hung back and started powering up. Zorf failed to assist on the Squad Command, but being the superior Squad Leader that he is, Ray made it anyway. Just then, a whole additional troop of Bokolds burst out of the copse of trees behind, (and a bit to the side), of the Marines! This group included additional Slingers and Wyrm Priests, as well as a Minion, a Skirmisher, another Dragonshield and a fearsome Bokold Chieftain. Zorf was extremely fortunate to Natural 20 Defend against a big round of attacks, and the new batch of Slingers had to learn the hard way that they couldn't hit Ray without Armor piercing. Braxx, taking up the rear as usual, was grabbed by a Skirmisher, (by the wrists, so he couldn't shoot him with his pistols!). Meanwhile, Sprout rolled an extremely unfortunate Natural 1 Defend against multiple attacks, (with no Benny to back him up), so had to use his 'Ignore All Damage' Power, (he still took the PD though). He retaliated with the Jab / Reverse Punch, hitting the Dragonshield on his Hide, then his Personal DC! Eventually, Rayy and Zorf finished powering up, and Zorf ran up to assist Sprout, (getting double Fire-Bombed on his way up the hill and accruing some Burn). Ray fired up his Jet-Pack and lifted off, but the Bokolds unfurled their wings and followed him in to the sky, (or at least 30 feet up). He was surrounded by a swirling frenzy of the beasts, but Ray's mighty AC continued to be too much even for their Armor-Piercing Claws, and Axes, and Daggers, and other bigger Axes, and Spears. He responded with an Arc Lightning on the Chieftain, but rolled a Natural 1! Due to superior planning however, Ray had a Benny available, and re-rolled for a modified 28. The Defend was also a 28 however, so he burned his (reduced) Squad Command Buff to hit. The second Bokold, (the Dragonshield), fumbled his Defend, but the Slinger Defended. Taking his cue from Ray, Sprout used his Squad Command as well to hit Dragonsheild with another Martial Arts attack. Zorf continued his slow motion charge up the hill still warming up his super baticulous, then when he finally reached the top he got super stabbed by the Wyrm Priests, and was now enjoying both Burning and Bleeding. Yet another round of attacks against Ray failed to hit his prodigious Armor Class. The Bokolds continued their trend of rolling poorly, with the Bokold Chieftain fumbling repeatedly. Ray maneuvered to line up the Aurora Curtain, and hit 3 with the first wave, including Chieftain. Zorf, finally ready, unleashed his Translocate behind double slash attack, (Initiative 16!), rolled mediocrely, Bennied, but Rolled worse with the second try, so both Bokolds Defended. Sprout continued his work on the Dragonsheild, snapkicking for 40 to Strike, (hitting, obviously). Zorf was criticaled repeatedly by Wyrm Priest 3, but double attacked again, but missed both, but then re worked it into a hit with quick Squad Command / Benny Combo, for 38 points of damage, then followed up with another 28 to the other guy. Again another huge wave attack was unleashed on Ray, finally forcing him to spend his special action power, (quote: "gave two shits"). Ray double attacked the Chieftain back, with one strike getting Defended, but the other one was a Critical! Then he took 6 simultaneous Armor Piercing attacks from the Bokolds, this time geting double criticaled, (including by the Chieftain!), finally penetrating his AC, signalling the beginning of the AC Build's dreaded downward spiral. Sensing weakness, the Dragonsheild and Chieftain pressed the attack, squialing into him and would've done a bunch of PD, but his new Rockheart Item's effect saved him! Continuing to rain down double attacks on the Chieftain, Ray finally brought him down, then Shock 10'd the Dragonshield. Simultaneously Sprout killed the first Dragonshield up on the hill as the Round came to a close, (pummeling it into submission). The Bokold Minion failed his Morale Check after the Chieftain was killed, and bolted off to the West. The next Round Ray started with continuing his Burst on the remaining Dragonshield, who Defended exactly, so Ray Bennied to re roll, but then rolled exactly the same thing! Zorf backed away from the melee with the Wyrm Preists, (getting hit twice on the Free Actions), but then was able to unleash with the Cluster-bus hitting 2 Bokolds, but also catching Sprout, (who fortunately Defended!). At this point Ray started up a Flurry on the remaining Dragonsheild, and a Slinger hit Zorf, but he made the Force Check to avoid being knocked Prone. Ray continued to get circle ganked by multiple Bokolds, (now with his armor smashed), but he managed to actually Defend twice, and so was only hit twice. Back in the Trees, Zorf was surrounded by Slingers and Wyrm Preists, so, looking to escape, he flew up through the top of the canopy and into the open. Sprout also busted up out of the trees to try and help Ray now that his Construct was broken open. Ray fired off his Arc-Lightning, hitting the Dragonshield thanks to Shock 10, but it didn't go any further. :( Then all of the Bokolds swarming all over him attacked again, hitting him repeatedly and doing a point of Damage to his personal (and one Bleed!). The Dragonshield Natural 20 Defended against Ray's double hit, (but he had rolled shitty, so it was kind of ok?), then Sprout criticaled the Dragonshield but failed to kill him, but Ray hit him too, leaving him at one DC, so Ray retroactively spent a Benny and managed to roll one Accuracy better, killing him! The Bokold Minion was observed ducking into another cave a little further up the hill. Zorf continued to fly up higher, trying to get his Sniper Distance bonus to Strike, but the Wyrm Preists & Slingers stuck with him. Ray got attacked repeatedly yet again, but got a Natural 20 when he decided to bother to Defend. Zorf sniped a Slinger as Sprout shit-kicked it, but it kept living, then all the dudes burst up from below and unloaded on him. Zorf was hit repeatedly, (of course), but once more made all of Force Saves to avoid being knocked Prone. The Night ended with both of the Wyrm Priests who were chasing Zorf Fumbling and Self-Immolating themselves, (one criticaling himself and dying!), while Ray killed the last Wyrm Priest back at the lower, (35 feet above the ground), level. Braxxz continued to struggle with the Bokold Skirmisher, all the while yelling to the group about how epic the fight he was having was. Episode 32 Epilogue What is the significance of the these reptilian humanoids,and where did they come from? Are there more in the Chaotic Caverns, and do they need killing? Should the Arbiter have removed the Fog of War from the Map if he didn't want the Grognards to recognize it? (even if its only a fraction of the source material!) Once again, these questions are rhetorical? 24 Generic Points Awarded (not to be spent until after the Combat!) Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet